Simon and Jeanette Homework Help
by PrincessSarahEm
Summary: What starts out as Jeanette going to see Simon for help with her homework turns out to be more. A cute romantic SimonXJeanette one shot. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Simon or Jeanette or the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. I just wrote this fan fiction about them.

Homework Help

It was a Friday night and after much pleading Dave allowed Simon and Theodore to spend the night alone without Miss Miller while he took Alvin to his Mr. Heart Throb photo shoot that Saturday morning. He told them he would be back Saturday afternoon and the only rule he gave them is they were no allowed to have any friends over including the Chipettes.

A little bit after Dave left, Eleanor called, inviting the two over. Theodore agreed to come over but Simon decided to use the night to study since he would have peace and quiet for once away from Alvin. Britney whom had no interest in the boys coming over without Alvin, convinced Miss Miller to take her shopping for a few hours.

Jeanette sat on her bed frustrated with her own homework, she just couldn't get it and she knew none of her sisters could help her sister could help her. It was way over their heads, that's why she convinced Eleanor to call the boys, Simon was in her advanced class and he was the one who could help her.

_I wish he would have came, I need him here to help me. _She thought with a pout crossing her arms. Of course that wasn't the only reason, Jeanette really loved him and she wanted to spend time with him. She knew without Alvin with them to bother Britney they would stay longer if they both came. Their normal visits were short cause Alvin and Britney ended up fighting, ruining everything.

Suddenly she had wonderful idea, _I'll do what Brittany does, I'll sneak out and go see Simon, just like she has done to see Alvin tons of times. _

She stuck her head out and heard Eleanor and Theodore downstairs. She had heard Theodore mention earlier when he arrived, that they weren't allowed to have friends over and part of her felt guilty that she was gong to cause Simon to break the rules but she really wanted to see him.

_It should be fine, I am just going there to get help with my homework right? Besides I should be gone before Theodore gets back so no one will know. It will be our little secret that way Simon won't get in trouble. _She convinced herself as she tiptoed down the stairs.

She had almost made it to the door when her book bag got caught on the coat rack knocking it over. Eleanor and Theodore heard the noise and poked their heads around the corner. Eleanor noticed Jeanette's book bag around her shoulder. "Where are you going at this time of night?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face. A little flustered Jeanette came up with a lie that she hoped her sister would believe, she couldn't tell her the truth with Theodore standing right there. "Um..I am going to the library to study." she said picking up the coat rack and opening the door. "Alright but are you sure you wanna go alone?" Eleanor asked in almost a motherly tone. "Yea, we could go with you since I know Simon won't be there to escort you like he always does." Theodore offered kindly. Jeanette winced at the mention of Simon and knew if she didn't leave right then and there she would spill her plans to them. "No, I am fine." she said quickly and left out the door. Theodore and Eleanor looked at each confused and shrugged their shoulders going back to their cooking.

Jeanette quickly walked down the sidewalk to the Sevillie house constantly looking over her shoulder afraid she was gong to get caught by someone. She sighed a sigh of relief when she reached the front door.

Upstairs Simon sat on his bed his homework sprawled out front of him. His nose was in his science book that he was reading intently when suddenly the doorbell rang making him jump and knocking all of his homework onto the floor.

"Rats!" he said frustrated as he rushed to his feet to answer the door. He ran down the stairs nearly tripping on them on the way down. When he reached the door he was out of breath but who was there made him even more.

"Jeanette!" he gasped surprised to see her standing there. In his stomach little butterflies danced at the sight of her. He had liked her ever since he first laid eyes on her and it made him so nervous around her.

"Hi Simon." Jeanette said with a shy smile.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" he stuttered nervously.

"Well…I needed help with my math homework and since you are in that class with me…um I was wondering if you could help me with it." she said just as shyly as before as she nervously fidgeted with her ribbon.

Simon's heart leapt inside his chest when he heard that she was there for him and he really wanted to say yes right away but he remembered what Dave had said about not having friends over. He rubbed his shoulder as he thought to himself for a moment of what he should do. _Well maybe it would be okay for a little while. I will be just helping her with her homework. No harm in that right?_

He looked at her and gave her a shy smile. "Sure. Come on in, my homework is upstairs in my room."

Jeanette nodded with another shy smile and followed him upstairs silently. When they reached the boy's room, Simon began picking up the books and papers that he knocked on the floor a moment before. Jeanette stood awkwardly in the door way unsure of what to do. Although she had been in the room before this was the first time she had been there alone with Simon and it made her very nervous.

Simon looked up at her from his crouching on the floor. "Jeanette…um you can sit on my bed If you would like, I am almost done picking up these."

He was feeling just as awkward and nervous being alone with her.

Jeanette began walking over to his bed when she tripped on one of his stray books that was on the floor and fell over backwards.

A sharp pain shot in Jeanette's right ankle and she gasped from it.

Simon dropped the papers he had in arms to the ground and rushed to her side. He knelt down next to her, his eyes full of deep concern. "Jeanette, are you okay?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." Jeanette said cringing in pain.

Simon looked down at her ankle and touched it ever so gently. Jeanette was surprised by how soft Simon's touch was on her skin and how wonderful it felt spite the pain.

Simon thought back to the first aid books he had read and was pretty sure he remembered what they had said to do.

"Jeanette, do you think you can put pressure on it?" he asked with still much concern. "I am not sure" she said looking at him helplessly.

"Okay Jeanette, I am going to help you to my bed so you can rest your ankle. Lean on me for support." He carefully wrapped his arm around Jeanette and helped her stand up being very cautious not to hurt her worse. As he helped her he was fully aware of how warm she was and how wonderful she smelled.

Butterflies fluttered in Jeanette's stomach the moment Simon put his arm around her small frame. His arm was so warm and comforting to her that even though the movement made her ankle hurt worse it was numbed by Simon's touch.

She laid her head on Simon's shoulder as carefully helped her to his bed.

He helped her lay down, grabbing Alvin's pillow from his bed to elevate her ankle with.

Simon then carefully sat on the edge of the cautiously slipping off her shoe and gently began massaging her with his fingers in soft motions. Jeanette looked at him with surprise, she had no idea he knew how to do that. "Simon, where did you learn to do this?" Simon looked up at her with a gentle smile "I read a book about it. The massaging is supposed to help release the muscle tension."

"Of course." Jeanette said with a smile and a giggle. It was just like Simon to take something he read and apply it to a real life situation.

Simon smiled back her sweetly. "Lay still or you are gong to make your ankle worse."

She nodded and laid her back against the headboard not taking her eyes off as Simon as he continued to massage her ankle. Simon looked back at her and for a moment they were caught in each other's gazes unable to do anything else, Simon had even stopped massaging her ankle.

As they looked into each other's eyes they both searched each other's eyes for the thing they both hoped for in their hearts. That they loved each other. They both wanted to express it but neither of them was sure if they had the courage to do so but they had knew they had to. Simon was the one to take that leap.

"Jeanette." he took her soft hand in his. "There is something I want to tell you."

Jeanette nodded hoping with all her heart that what he was about to tell her was what she had been longing to hear.

"I…I…" Simon struggled to get the words to come out. _Come on Simon, just tell her how you feel. _he told himself.

"I love you, Jeanette." he said quickly feeling himself blush immediately so he caste his eyes down to comforter worried about what her response would be.

It took a moment for Simon's words to sink into Jeanette but when they did she couldn't believe it was real. She had to make sure it wasn't just an amazing daydream. "Really Simon?" she said looking at him surprise in her voice.

Simon looked up at her with sincerity in his eyes, "Yes Jeanette, I have loved you since I first met you." he sad as he gently caressed her hand.

Jeanette's heart soared to the heavens. "I love you too, Simon Seville. I always have." staring into his eyes so deeply that her eyes almost expressed her love before she did.

Hearing those words Simon's heart also soared. "Oh Jeanette, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel hearing those words from you." he said as he gently lifted her hand to lips and kissed it.

"Simon, I am happy too. It's like a dream come true for me." Jeanette said with a sweet smile.

"Me too, Jeanette." Simon said as he scooted close to and wrapped his arm around her. He laid on the bed next to her holding her close in his arms being very careful not to bump her elevated ankle. Jeanette cuddled close as she could with her ankle and laid her head on his chest. She became lost in the feeling of how safe and loved she felt is in his arms. She closed her eyes breathing in deeply his delicious scent, it washing away all of her pain.

And Simon loved having her his arms he leaned down breathing the scent of hair and then he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Jeanette." he whispered gently to her.

"I love you too, Simon" she whispered back. Simon smiled as he laid his head back against the headboard still holding Jeanette close listening to her quiet breathing, after a few moments he could tell she had fallen asleep.

Simon couldn't ask for a more perfect moment to have the girl whom he loved so deeply, asleep in his arms. He didn't want the moment to ever end but he began to slowly feel his own eye lids get heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Theodore returned from the Millers and walked upstairs to their room. He saw that the light was still on so thinking Simon was still studying and not wanting to disturb him he quietly opened the door.

To his surprise he saw his older brother asleep with the that he knew that he loved deeply in his arms. Theodore smiled, happy for his brother.

"Don't worry, Simon. I won't tell Dave. Sleep well my dear brother. You too Jeanette." he whispered as he turned out the light and closed the door as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Homework Help Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes I just write fanfiction about them.

As morning came the sunlight shined on Simon's face and he awoke. It took him a moment to remember what had happened but smiled when he looked down at the girl he loved so much asleep next to him. He gently leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Jeanette, it is morning. I should walk you home now."Simon said gently to her.

Jeanette awoke, rubbing her eyes under her glasses and lightly smiled at him then frowned some, realizing that morning meant that she had not been home yet. "Miss Miller, Ellie and Brit must be very worried about me. I may be grounded for this." she said, frowning and worried.

Simon nodded and gently helped her up, still concerned about her ankle some. "Can you walk on your ankle?" he asked, looking down at it, worried. Jeanette looked down at it as well and put some weight on it, surprised that it did not even hurt. "I can!"she said excitedly and gave Simon a hug. "Thank you for everything, Simon." Even after everything, Simon still blushed some at the sudden hug and held her close.

"I would do anything for you, Jeanette, but I think I should take you home now so you don't become more in trouble." He reluctantly let go of her and took her hand gently in his. Jeanette nodded. She couldn't help notice how soft and warm his hand was. She gently squeezed it as he quietly led her down stairs.

As they arrived downstairs, they saw little Theodore curled up asleep on the couch. Simon smiled lightly at his brother and gently covered him with a blanket before leading Jeanette outside.

"He must have saw us last night." he explained to her. Jeanette looked at him worried.

"Will he tell Dave? I don't want you to be in trouble too."

Simon shook his head. "I don't think Theodore will. I think he understands." Jeanette pondered this a moment and then smiled at him. "He likes Ellie, doesn't he?"

Simon smiled at her and nodded as he walked her to her house.

When they arrived he gently took her in his arms and held her close. Meanwhile up in their room Eleanor had awoken and happened to look outside at this time. She literally had to bite her lip to keep herself from squealing happily and waking Brittany when she saw the two hugging.

Simon looked down at Jeanette tenderly. "If you are not grounded, Jeanette, how about later today I help you with the math homework that you are struggling with? We could go to the library."

Jeanette looked up at him tenderly. "I would love to, Simon." He smiled down at her tenderly and kissed her forehead softly. Once again upstairs Eleanor had to do her best not to wake Brittany up when she saw the kiss.

After a bit more of holding each other they reluctantly let go of each other. "I will stop by around noon to see you." Simon explained to her before leaving. Jeanette smiled at him and headed into the house half expecting to find a very frazzled Miss Miller waiting for her.

To Jeanette's surprise, though, she found a quiet, sleeping house. She quietly tip toed up the stairs the best as she could, only tripping a few times and quietly entered the room planning to slip into her bed without waking her sisters. Suddenly found her self in a hug by her sister Eleanor.

"I am so happy for you, Jeanette!"

Jeanette looked at her confused for her excitement. "I don't understand why. I thought you would be worried that I did not come home last night."

"Not at all." Eleanor said with a giggle. "Theodore called me to tell me where you were when he saw you. So I covered for you. I told Miss Miller and Brit that you were at an overnight girls study group." She said with a smile. Jeanette was grateful for Eleanor act but she couldn't help feeling guilty that her disobedience caused her little sister to lie for her but before she could voice it... "So I cannot believe Simon kissed you!" Eleanor squealed louder then she should.

Jeanette blushed shyly and put her finger to her lips. "Shhh. You will wake up Brit." As much as Jeanette loved her sister, Brittany had a way of blowing things out proportion.

"Simon did what?!" Despite Jeanette's efforts Brittany had heard and was already up out of her bed demanding answers. "How could he kiss you? I thought you were at some lame study thing." Brittany asked rolling her eyes some. "No, she was at Simon's!" Eleanor said with another giggle. "What! Details now, girl!"Brittany demanded from Jeanette. So Jeanette regaled the tale of her night with Simon and her sisters responded with squeals of joy so loud that it woke Miss Miller.

"Girls, would you care for some breakfast?" she asked poking her head in and seeing Jeanette there is as well. "Oh Jeanette, you are back. Did your studying go well?"

"Um..yes, Miss Miller."Jeanette said a bit nervously. She hated lying to Miss Miller but she had no choice at this point, if she didn't she wouldn't be just getting her self in trouble but Simon and Eleanor too. "That is wonderful, Jeanette. Girls, why don't you come downstairs and I will make you all pancakes."

Back at the Seville house Simon was just getting back from walking Jeanette home and when he entered the back door that opened up into the kitchen he was greeted by a very busy Theodore cooking breakfast. "Hi Simon. Did you get, Jeanette home safe?"

Simon sat down at the table with a sigh. "I take it you saw us last night?" he asked as he took a drink of the orange juice that Theodore had set out for them.

"Yea, but don't worry Simon. I won't tell Dave." he said with a smile as he stirred his pancake batter.

"Thank you, Theodore. I really appreciate that. I just hope Jeanette is not in trouble for staying here." he said with a frown setting down his orange juice. "She's not." Theodore reassured his brother as he began to pour out the pancakes. Simon looked at him skeptically, "How do you know?"

Theodore turned to look at Simon with smile "Because of Eleanor and I. After I found you two asleep I called her and she said she would make sure Jeanette would not be in trouble."

Simon smiled weakly at his brother but he could not help feeling guilty as Jeanette did about having his younger sibling lie for him but he was not sure of what other option they had.

"Simon, tell me what all happened last night with Jeanette. I...I want to learn how to have what you have Jeanette so I can have it with...Eleanor." Theodore asked his brother shyly.

So Simon spent the morning explaining to Theodore what happened the night before and what he knew about what he understood about how to treat a girl correctly the best he could.


End file.
